Our Tales
by TigerChickTigriss
Summary: I came from the place where anime is entertainment. Well it sure is real and it's ruined my life. My name is now Eshi. I've been a pirate for five years now and a wanderer for one. I didn't go looking for Mugen, Jin and Fuu but they found me and now we're going to stick together. All happy ending bullshit I guess. Our sad attempt at making lives for ourselves.


"Who the hell'r you?" Mugen asked me.

He was gruff, rude and stunk of body odor that I could smell it from ten feet away. Jin stood beside him, sword drawn, studying me. Fuu was looking back and forth between the two of them then looked at me. Her eyes ran down my clothes. Cut off hakama pants, much like Mugen's, geta shoes with no socks and a haori shirt that was tied with the diamond pattern sash that came from the Ryukyu's. It was the same cloth Mugen used to keep his sword on his back.

My sword was the same as his. I stole one off a body when my pirate crew raided a cargo ship from the main land. It was one hell of a sword that cut very nicely.

Fuu's giant brown eyes widened when she saw my tattooed wrists.

"You're from Ryukyu? Like Mugen?" she asked, stepping towards me.

Mugen's eyes snapped to her.

"Huh? What're you saying? She's from Ryukyu?"

He looked back at me finally taking in my appearance and seeing the tattoos. Fuck. I should have covered them with bands.

"You from Ryukyu?" he asked.

I grunted, a rock forming in my stomach and an ache in my chest making it hard to breathe.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" I shot back. I had once thought I wanted to meet him, them, and travel with them. That's what every 'insert-OC-here' story did. But after fighting for my life and being a murderer for five years and finally getting a chance to disappear- I found I just wanted to get the hell away from them and truck into the woods to build a hut, drink booze and get away from life.

I hated life. Life fucking sucked.

Now I was facing the main characters in this story world and I didn't want it. What kind of protagonist was I, not wanting to take part in the story?

One that was really tired of bullshit.

"It don't fucking matter to me bitch. Just answer the damn question." He still had his sword out. I grinned. He was looking for a fight. Good I wanted a fight. Especially against him. I had become an adrenaline junkie in the last five years.

"You wanna know? Gonna have to get close to beating me, bitch," I said, unsheathing my sword. His scarred eyebrow shot up then he grinned just as wicked.

He was so fast I almost missed him move. We danced. His style was like break dancing. I threw in some wild moves of my own, throwing myself out of the way, just barely keeping up with him.

Damn he was fast.

I blocked him and spun on my foot, ducked, came up behind him. He moved in tandem with me, spinning as I ran around behind his back, coming face to face with me when I struck at what should have been his back. He grinned wider at my shocked face.

"Should've just told me where you were from bitch," he cackled, slashing at me.

He was the kind of man who killed when he drew his sword. I forgot about that.

"Stop it! Stop it you two! Jin make them stop!" Fuu yelled. She ran towards us, throwing herself between us. I pulled up short just stopping before I decapitated the idiot. Mugen yelled, spinning wildly to the right, lost his balance and face planted.

"Shit girlie," he yelled as he jumped up, "You want me to kill ya?"

"Of course not!" She yelled flailing her arms in aggravation. "But I don't want you killing her either! And I don't want you killing him!" She spun towards me. I fidgeted. I hadn't been yelled at like that in years.

"You're making me stop a lot of fights girlie," he said but he sheathed his sword anyway. I followed suite and shoved my hands into my pockets, staring at Fuu. Suspiciously, she looked between us as if to make sure we weren't going to jump at each other again. Like she could stop two people taller and at least a hundred pounds on her.

"My name is Fuu." She walked up to me and shyly gestured to herself like a school girl would.

"This is Jin and that one is Mugen. Nice to meet you," she introduced them with a smile.

I was amazed she could switch gears so quickly. I looked at the three of them. Would it be so horrible to be involved with them if it even happened? They had seemed like such an interesting group in the anime.

I was lonely. I knew I was lonely. I wanted a female friend who wouldn't try to kill me in my sleep and a few guys that I wouldn't have to constantly watch. I rolled my shoulders finally coming to a decision. Whatever came from it would be left to fate.

"I'm Eshi."

She smiled wider.

"Nice to meet you Eshi."


End file.
